Más tarde
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: Sus manos le revolvían su largo y suelto cabello negro, y podía sentir como sus garras raspaban su nuca cuando ejercía demasiada presión. Decir que estaba asustado era poco, aunque realmente también estaba terriblemente excitado.


_**Advertencia: **__Esto de es Slash-Yaoi-cos0geih-chicoxchico o como se te dé la gana llamarlo. Además que la cos0 es caliente y solo para mí gusto totalmente personal. Es mi primero de ellos dos. Yo advierto, sí tú lees… Bueno, es tu asunto, así que no te quejes conmigo luego #¬.¬!

* * *

_

_**Más tarde.**_

Sus manos le revolvían su largo y suelto cabello negro, y podía sentir como sus garras raspaban su nuca cuando ejercía demasiada presión.

Los labios de Inuyasha eran salvajes, y su lengua poderosa mientras invadía la boca del lobo sin piedad alguna. Gruñidos bajos, llenos de deseo brotaban de su pecho y una de sus piernas se colaba entre las de Kouga, rozándola constantemente contra su entrepierna.

Decir que estaba asustado era poco, aunque realmente también estaba terriblemente excitado.

El fuerte cuerpo del chico perro no tenía nada que ver con el de las lobas de la manada, y se sentía increíblemente mejor de lo que jamás creyó posible.

Sus instintos lo habían invitado a huir cuando se encontró con un Inuyasha duro como la piedra en medio del bosque, ingenuo había sido al pensar que podría burlarse y nada pasaría.

Sinceramente ya ni recordaba que había dicho… Quizá un par de burlas por ser tan influenciable por la temporada de apareamiento, o una que otra insinuación a su poco autocontrol y su gran inmadurez. Diablos, realmente que deseaba saber que había sido, de esa forma podría decirlo de nuevo en un futuro.

Kouga se estremeció de dolor y placer cuando una de las garras hizo un corte en su cuello. Sin poder contenerse él mismo dejó que sus manos se colarán dentro de sus pantalones.

Lo sostuvo un momento sin saber realmente qué hacer. Mierda, él era un hombre, era realmente claro lo que tenía que hacer, pero la sensación de lo duro y caliente que se encontraba entre sus manos lo hacía desconcentrarse.

−Desgraciado… −gruñó Inuyasha, para abandonar sus labios y pasar su lengua sobre el corte a un costado de su cuello. Inclusive aunque más tarde él mismo lo negara, eso lo hacía sentir mejor de lo que jamás se había sentido. Su instinto de saciarse tomó el control de su cuerpo, logrando que moviera su cadera atrás y adelante con desesperación.

Suspiró de placer al sentir como las manos del lobo también se empezaban a mover a lo largo de su miembro.

Él solo fue capaz de dedicarse a torturar su cuello, mientras que Kouga se dedicaba a acariciar con más fuerza.

Inuyasha siempre pensó que él olía asqueroso y estaba seguro que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero en ese momento, al sentir el aroma del chico de cabellos negros mezclándose con el suyo propio, no pudo siquiera pensar en negarse a lo delicioso que le parecía.

−Esto es asqueroso… −susurró Kouga al sentir como un poco de liquido brotaba de la punta. El desgraciado hanyou estaba cerca y él se encontraba más duro de lo que, seguramente, jamás había estado la espada de Inuyasha.

−Realmente asqueroso –concordó él sonriendo al momento que mordía ligeramente su hombro. Un gemido lastimero salió del lobo e Inuyasha pensó por un solo segundo que era el mejor sonido que jamás había escuchado.

Quizá algún día podrían repetir sí ese sarnoso iba a comportarse de esa forma siempre.

− ¡Inuyasha! –el sonido de los árboles y la voz los obligó a detenerse en seco. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro sin saber realmente que hacer− ¡Inuyasha! ¡Ya tenemos que irnos! –el olor de Kagome se acercaba a ellos. Solo fue cuestión de un segundo para que ambos se separaran de golpe.

Inuyasha se acomodó la ropa lo más que pudo, mientras Kouga se recogía el cabello con un movimiento rápido.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos se miraron a los ojos.

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en los labios de Inuyasha y Kouga se sintió intimidado por el brillo en sus ojos sin poder siquiera controlarlo.

−Esto lo terminaremos más tarde, lobo –la voz del hanyou fue deliciosa y el yukai se sintió estúpido por sentir su corazón acelerarse.

Inuyasha dio media vuelta y se marchó rápidamente.

El lobo se preparó para correr, pero un pinchazo en su hombro le hizo parar. Miró la marca y maldijo.

Inuyasha era un desgraciado total, él era el que debería haberse convertido en el macho alfa.

* * *

¡Oh my~!

Debo aceptar que aluciné escribiendo esto. Realmente, _realmente _tenía siglos muriendo de ganas por escribir algo de ellos juntos. Es sucio y terriblemente estúpido –la palabra "estúpido" no he podido dejar de decirla en semanas− que ellos estén juntos, pero regularmente las relaciones Yaoi que me matan son así n/n.

Lo he escrito en mi clase de derecho y cuando el profe me preguntó que escribía no pude evitar sonrojarme u/u… Todos saben que soy yaoista, pero me dio pena responderle sinceramente .!

En fin, pequeñas cosas como esta aparecerán de vez en cuando, _juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _al escribir esto.

Solo es mi momento de fangirl realizándose. Enserio ¿Debería escribir más así? ¡Diganme en un R&R!


End file.
